The chase in space
by The legend of princess kawaii
Summary: Peter's summer goes hay wire when Nick fury sends the team into space after hearing of the villians plan to destroy the moon its up to Spiderman and friends to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in New York. The bees were buzzing, the flowers were blooming, and I was sitting back lazily in my hammock. Just me, Peter Parker, all by myself.I love Saturdays: so peaceful, so nice, so quiet. Looking up I saw Nick Fury towering over me. Out of surprise, I fell out of my hammock. Fury grinned grimly

"Good mourning, boy. Get suited up. I have a mission for you," he said.

I frowned. "Can I at least get five more minutes?"

"No." "Fine, I'm getting up." I grumbled.

I really wanted to relax, but there's, no time for that when you're Spider-man. Forty minutes later, we arrived on the hellicarrier. I watched as the doors silently slid open. At our meeting room, Nova was fast asleep on the table, Luke was eating pizza, and Ava was reading as usual.

"Look at all this food!" I said excitedly. I was happy there was food around, because I was starving. I was just about to grab the slice of pizza I wanted...Until that bucket-head Nova woke up and stole it.

"Bucket-head, spit it out!" I yelled. He hurriedly chewed and swallowed.

"It was delicious," he said,wiping his mouth.

I deeply wanted to chase him, but Fury walked in with his usual frown

"I'm glad you all like the food, because...well, take a wild guess." he said. "What?" Ava asked

"This is your last meal for the whole summer. You're your should going into space."

Nova choked, spraying his orange soda all over Luke, aka Power Man, and Ava

"Gross," Ava said, wiping herself off.

Luke just looked at him. "Man, if it wasn't for the good mood that cheesy goodness put me in, you would be screaming in agony

"What? And why?" I cut Luke off, puzzled. Fury face-palmed.

"Clearly, the villains are going into space. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. knows what sneaky things they are planning up there. You will find out.

"But what am I going to tell my aunt May? I can't be gone the whole summer! She would be freaked out!" I cried.

"Don't worry, we told her that you receieved a free trip to a science-themed summer camp. She's perfectly fine with it."

I was relieved.

"Eat up, I'm going to give you guys new, specialized outfits," Fury said.

"In that case..." Nova trailed off as he took a burger and put cotton candy on it.

"Peter, you don't need the goodies, you're fat. I get them all!" Nova crowed. I lunged at him. As we fought, Luke was trying to grab some strawberry soda, but it was hard when you have rabid teens hogging and fighting over all the good stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating we all went to go receive our new suits. Fury had them lying on the table and I picked one up.

"Hey Fury this one is kind of feminine, look at the way it looks. It could be space perves out there."

Fury sighed, 'Boy that's Ava's check the front its female."

Peter then dropped it. "Oops," he said blushing.

Ava glared at him and picked it up off the floor.

Luke laughed, "Oh my gosh that's hilarious," he said.

Nova laughed but stopped when his stomach growled. "Oh snap, I think that Mc Donald is making me mc sick."

Fury laughs, "Boy you ain't got no sense, but that was funny."

Peter was embarrassed but ignored their laughter. "Um how do we get dressed?" he asked.

"Like this," Fury said pushing a button, the team was suddenly dropped underground and changed inside the hellicarriers tubes.

Peter screamed as he fell to the floor, the others landed too. The bad part was they fell on me.

"Man," I said, "Luke is heavy for a 16 year old."

Coulson walked up to us. "Welcome shield agents. The villains have been seen talking about going into space and building a villain super base, but for energy they're planning to blow up the moon."

"Wouldn't that cause trouble down on Earth?" Ava asked.

Coulson nodded, "Millions of lives are at stake that's why we are sending you guys off to stop them."

Sam raised his hand.

"Yes Alexander," Coulson said.

"When will we sleep?" Luke agreed, "What will we eat?"

"You shall see," Coulson said.

"Another question for you, Coulson," Peter said, "Do the toilets squirt you back?"

Coulson face palmed but he couldn't because his space helmet was in the way. The immature males laughed, Coulson looked at Ava. "I'm so glad you're mature," he remarked.

"Come on kids lets get you on the ship," Coulson called as he walked them onto the ship


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the villains were getting their own ship ready for the journey. Thundra was busy carrying food into the villain ship. She was not wearing her normal outfit because her skin would fry from the harsh elements.

Trapster was working beside her; loading medication and drinks on the ship. They were unaware of Doctor Octopus, and Beetle watching them.

Hurry up before the heroes find us!" Thundra snapped.

"Shut up! I'm moving as fast as I can! I only have two hands!" he said.

The beetle decided to jump out from his hiding space behind the crates, "Do you mind if I help you carry those crates?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Thundra snarled, dropping a crate on his foot. The Beetle winced.

Doc Ock saw that the coast was clear, and decided to come out from hiding. He watched as the Beetle desperately clutched his aching foot. "I think she likes you," he said.

On the hero ship, Fury was giving the team a tour around the ship. Luke was excited. "Cool! Is this the bed?"

Fury frowned, and said, "Boy, that's the trash." Nova and Peter laughed at Luke. Luke was grateful his skin was dark, so nobody knew he was embarrassed.

Ironfist ran into the room. "Sorry I'm late," he said. Fury chose not to comment, and lead on.

"Kids, this is how you control the ship," he said, showing them the controls, "It's like a videogame."

Luke smiled, "Okay are you staying with us?"

Fury looked at the teens. "Yes, on the third floor. Call if you need anything, but don't you dare break anything. Especially you, Peter and Sam. This equipment is expensive."

"What!?" the teen boys shouted in unison. Fury gave them a half smile, and walked away


End file.
